Iroha Uta (Iroha Song)
Iroha Uta (いろは唄, eng.= Iroha Song) wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Hintergrund Es gibt verschiedene Interpretationen des Liedes, eine ist, dass es eine Geschichte von einem Diener und einem Meister. Der Diener ist bereit alles zu tun was sein Meister ihm befiehlt Befehle. Eine weitere Interpretation wäre, dass der Song spricht von einem Liebespaar handelt. Lyrics Japanisch= アナタガ望ムノナラバ 犬ノヤウニ従順ニ 紐ニ縄ニ鎖ニ 縛ラレテアゲマセウ アルイハ子猫ノヤウニ 愛クルシクアナタヲ 指デ足デ唇デ 喜バセテアゲマセウ どちらが先に　溺れただとか そんなこと　どうでもいいの 色は匂へど 散りぬるを 我が世誰ぞ 常ならん 知りたいの　もっともっと深くまで 有為の奥山 今日越えて 浅き夢見じ 酔ひもせず 染まりましょう　アナタの色 ハニホヘトチリヌルヲ 例ヘバ椿ノヤウニ 冬ニ咲ケト云フナラ 雪ニ霜ニ身体ヲ 晒シテ生キマセウ アルイハ気高ヒ薔薇ノ 散リ際ガ見タヒナラ 首ニ髪ニ香リヲ 纏ワセテ逝キマセウ 骨の髄まで　染まってもまだ それだけじゃ　物足りないの 色は匂へど 散りぬるを 我が世誰ぞ 常ならん 知りたいの　もっともっと深くまで 有為の奥山 今日越えて 浅き夢見じ 酔ひもせず 変わりましょう　アナタの為に 嗚呼 色は匂へど 散りぬるを 我が世誰ぞ 常ならん 知りたいの　もっともっと深くまで 有為の奥山 今日越えて 浅き夢見じ 酔ひもせず 堕ちましょう　アナタと イロハニホヘト　ドコマデモ |-|Romaji= Anata ga nozomu no naraba Inu no you ni juujun ni Himo ni nawa ni kusari ni Shibararete agemashou Aruiwa koneko no you ni Aikurushiku anata wo Yubi de ashi de kuchibiru de Yorokobasete agemashou Dochira ga saki ni oboreta da to ka Sonna koto dou de mo ii no Iroha nihoheto chirinuru wo Waga yo dare zo tsune naran Shiritai no motto motto fukaku made Ui no okuyama kyou koete Asaki yume miji yoi mo sezu Somarimashou anata no Iroha nihoheto chirinuru wo Tatoeba tsubaki no you in Fuyu ni sake to iu nara Yuki ni shimo ni karada wo Sarashite ikimashou Aruiwa kedakai bara no Chirigiwa ga mitai nara Kubi ni kami ni kaori wo Matowasete ikimashou Hone no zui made somatte mo mada Sore dake ja monotarinai no Iroha nihoheto chirinuru wo Waga yo dare zo tsune naran Shiritai no motto motto fukaku made Ui no okuyama kyou koete Asaki yume miji yoi mo sezu Kawarimashou anata no tame ni Iroha nihoheto chirinuru wo Waga yo dare zo tsune naran Shiritai no motto motto fukaku made Ui no okuyama kyou koete Asaki yume miji yoi mo sezu Ochimashou anata to Iroha nihoheto doko made mo |-|Englisch= If it is what you wish, I shall willingly let you leash me with a lace, a rope, or a chain, as though I'm an obedient dog. Or, acting like a kitty, I shall affectionately please you and make you happy with my fingers, feet, and lips. It does not matter which one of us fell for the other first. Flowers, albeit fragrant, will eventually scatter. In our world, who can remain perpetual? I wish to know, more and more, all the way to the core. Today, crossing the remote mountains of vainglory, lest we experience superficial dreams or intoxication. Let me become tinged with your color, although it will eventually fade, no matter how fragrant. Today, crossing the remote mountains of vainglory, lest we experience superficial dreams or intoxication. Let me become tinged with your color, although it will eventually fade, no matter how fragrant. Or, if you have an urge to see a noble rose on the brink of scattering, I shall readily wrap my neck and hair with fragrance, and then slowly wither away. Even if your scent has permeated the marrows of my bones, it still will not be sufficient for me. Flowers, albeit fragrant, will eventually scatter. In our world, who can remain perpetual? I wish to know, more and more, all the way to the core. Today, crossing the remote mountains of vainglory, lest we experience superficial dreams or intoxication. Let me transform myself, just for you. Flowers, albeit fragrant, will eventually scatter. In our world, who can remain perpetual? I wish to know, more and more, all the way to the core. Today, crossing the remote mountains of vainglory, lest we experience superficial dreams or intoxication. Let me fall into the abyss together with you, whilst fragrant, even if all the way to the bottom. Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Hall of Legend